grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Hill Billy
Hill Billy is the second segment of the 54th episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Plot One morning, Billy is watching television when Mandy and Grim arrive. Mandy warns Billy not to watch too much television or else his life dreams will slip away, and both her and Grim tell Billy to live his dreams before it's too late. Billy goes out to "chase his dream", before returning later dressed as a chicken and carrying a box of "juggling chickens". After reading a leaflet about chicken juggler Uncle Chokey, Billy attempts to juggle his own chickens, but fails badly. When Billy goes inside to retrieve his chickens, Mandy asks Gladys if she knows Billy's life dream is to be a chicken juggler, causing Gladys to snap and say Billy is going to be a chiropractor, like Harold (though Harold claims he works for Freckle Burger). After arguing with Gladys, Billy storms out and tells her he is going to take his chickens and follow a map to Uncle Chokey's farm on the leaflet. When Billy arrives at the farm, he meets a "mud elf" named Wendel, who tells him the story of how Uncle Chokey retired from chicken-juggling to become a chicken egg farmer, and that many have tried to get him to return to chicken-juggling but failed, though he believes Billy is "the one" to convince Uncle Chokey. Billy asks Uncle Chokey if he wants to juggle chickens, and Uncle Chokey agrees. Uncle Chokey changes into a chicken costume and cranks up a gramophone, which transforms the show into a black-and-white rubber hose cartoon when it starts playing music. As Billy and Uncle Chokey juggle their chickens, a news bulletin announces that the Endsville supermarkets have run out of eggs. After hearing the report, Mandy and Grim head to the farm to get Billy. When they arrive, they find the animals have also been transformed into rubber hose characters. Billy jumps on a cow's udder, showering Mandy in milk, causing her to shout that she hates retro cartoons. This enrages the now-sentient gramophone, which gives chase to Mandy and Grim. Grim suggests that they hide behind a rock, but the gramophone catches up to Grim and transforms him into a rubber hose character. Just as Grim complains about his new look, the gramophone begins playing the Skeleton Dance, which Grim performs with some other dancing skeletons. Meanwhile, Mandy manages to hide behind the rock, but says she doesn't think it is a good idea, and is proven right when she is transformed into a rubber hose character too. Eventually, Mandy declares that she "doesn't do rubber hose". She grabs a duck and hurls it towards the farm. It reaches the farm and smashes the gramophone, stopping the music and transforming everything back to normal. As Billy returns to his normal self, he is kicked by a cow whose tail he is tugging and flies back towards his house. Billy crashes through the roof of his house, causing it to cave in. Harold ends the episode by telling Gladys that "he knew Billy would come back". Credits * '''Story and Storyboard by: '''Brett Varon * '''Directed by: '''Shaun Cashman es:Billy Paleto Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes